Cambios
by Danielita-Fullbuster
Summary: Historia Nalu. Natsu y Lucy deciden acompañar a su pequeño amigo Happy a una misión, pero nadie sabia lo que les ocurriría a nuestros magos. ¿¡PORQUE SUCEDIÓ ESTO?... Sigan y disfruten.
1. Prologo -¿PORQUE SUCEDIÓ ESTO?

_AQUÍ__ YO REPORTANDOME CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, :v no he ni terminado la anterior, bueno, pronto estará, aquí un NALU, :3 Disfruten._

* * *

Era un hermoso, lindo y cálido día en la ciudad de magnolia, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban, en fin... Era un día perfecto para todos...

A no ser...

-"¡Qué demonios Happy!, ¡¿Qué clase de misiones tomas?!"- Gritaba un Dragón Slayer de Fuego, haciendo que instantáneamente la calma se esfumara.

-"Por si no sabías Natsu, SOY UN GATO, ¡Solo tomo misiones normales!"- Se defendía un pequeño Exceed Azul. -"Además, ni siquiera te invite"- Termino de hablar el pequeño gato enojado, el peli rosado solo bufo.

-"Ya ya chicos, vamos todos en calma, ¿sí?" - Menciono la rubia que se encontraba tras ellos, con una gotita en su cabeza.

-"Pero yo tampoco te invite Lucy"- Happy solo le miro con el ceño fruncido y un pescado en la boca.

-"Y-yo solo estaba aburrida y quería acompañarte, n-no pienses que me interpondré en tu trabajo"- Hablo defendiéndose la Heartfilia.

-"Lucy, siempre te metes donde no te llaman"- Dijo Natsu con una mano en su boca evitando reír.

-"¡A ti tampoco te invitaron Idiota!"- Respondió realmente enojada Lucy, golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza, Happy solo los ignoraba y seguía su camino.

La misión era relativamente simple, ir y ayudar a una anciana limpiando su hogar, Happy la acepto ya que su objetivo era conseguir un poco de dinero e invitar a Charle a comer pescado, su gran sueño.

-"Que misión tan estúpida, hubiese sido más interesante pelear con bandidos" – Pensaba en ese momento Natsu, Happy realmente no sirve para elegir misiones.

* * *

Luego de caminar por el centro de magnolia, llegaron a un vecindario muy particular, las "casas" no tenían nada de "casas"… ¡ERAN MANSIONES!, Lucy miraba Fascinada aquellas arquitecturas hermosas, Natsu igualmente veía sorprendido aquellas obras de arte, Happy solo seguía su camino llegando a aquella dirección escrita en la misión.

-"Es aquí"- Menciono el pequeño gato azul, Lucy y Natsu sudaron frío.

-"Mmmm Happy... ¿S-se supone que tienes que limpiar esta c-casa?"- Dijo Lucy con un tic en el ojo.

-"Si, será fácil"- Happy estaba frente a aquel portón gigante -"_Todo por Charle_"- Pensó finalmente decidido.

Un gran silencio por parte de los magos se hizo presente por unos minutos...

-"Bien en marcha"- Esta vez fue el Dragneel quien hablo, entrando por aquella puerta enorme.

Lucy solo suspiro, tomo a Happy y lo alzó, llevándolo en sus brazos, este solo le miraba con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, la rubia le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

-"No creerás que limpiaras esta casa tu solo, te ayudaremos"- Lucy le miraba decidida y con una faceta tierna a la vez, Happy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Gracias"- Respondió el gatito.

-"No agradezcas, lo harás cuando tengas tu cita con charle"- Dijo finalmente Lucy, Happy solo se ruborizó.

Estando ya dentro, hablaron con la anciana la cual les dijo exactamente qué hacer, ella les rogo que por favor no dañaran nada, y tuvieran cuidado, decidieron empezar con la limpieza del primer y segundo piso, solo limpieza general, por suerte no dañaron ningún plato ni destrozaron nada en ese momento. Eran casi las 5 de la tarde, Happy ya estaba exhausto, Lucy y Natsu decidieron terminar con las habitaciones del 3r piso.

-"Esta casa es demasiado grande"- Natsu bostezaba, Lucy solo abrió la última habitación, realmente está muy sucia, el polvo se notaba a leguas.

-"Bien Natsu, con esta terminaremos y nos iremos al gremio"- Dijo Lucy encendiendo las luces.

-"Bieeen"- Respondió de mala gana el hijo de Igneel.

Lucy acomodaba algunos libros que se encontraban en el piso en aquella gran estantería, Natsu hacia lo mismo.

-"¡Mira Lucy!, Encontré uno Erótico"- Decía Natsu sacudiendo aquella portada un tanto bizarra.

-"S-suelta eso Idiota"- Lucy solo cerraba sus ojos he intentaba quitarle el libro a su amigo.

-"¡Jajaja! Esto le gustara a Erza"- Natsu corría con Lucy aferrada a su chamarra.

-"¡Deja eso quieto Natsu!"

Natsu "mágicamente" tropieza, con una pequeña mesa, Natsu cae primero, Lucy encima de él, misteriosamente aquel libro "erótico" cae encima de ellos, el pequeño libro comienza a brillar, y toda la habitación es deslumbrada por aquella luz, que luego de unos minutos desaparece, dejando una especie de humo alrededor de los magos.

Poco a poco el humo fue desapareciendo, dejando ver a nuestros protagonistas,

Algo... Cambiados…

-"Maldición"- Menciona una mujer de larga cabellera rosada tirada en el suelo.

-"Auch, eso dolió"- Dice un rubio levantándose lentamente. -"Mi cabeza da vueltas"-

-" ¿Ahh? ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!"- Pregunta la dulce y delicada voz de... ¿Natsu?

-"¿Quién eres?"- Pregunta ahora una voz madura que proviene de... ¿Lucy?

-"Pero qué demonios..."- Dice un tanto confundida la ahora ¿Dragneel? -"¿Eres tú Lucy?..."- Dice realmente desorientado -"¡¿Porque demonios eres un chico?!"- Termina gritando la chica.

-"¡¿Que dices?!"- Lucy se levanta del suelo, acostumbrándose ahora a su cuerpo... De hombre. Mira fijamente su pecho, el cual ya no está, mira a Natsu y ve una hermosa y singular chica, lo único que hizo, fue gritar.

-" ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?! , ¡¿Porque Natsu es una chica?!"- Grita ahora "Él" Heartfilia, Natsu solo miro su cuerpo en aquel mugriento espejo, y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo…

-"¡Porque carajo tengo estas dos cosas en mi pecho! ¡Pesan!... Oh espera, s-son suaves"- Decía la ahora Dragneel sorprendida, tocando su pecho, pues parece que se olvidó de el verdadero problema.

-"¡¿QUE HA PASADO AQUI?!"- Lucy cae al suelo, realmente exaltada y confundida, Natsu solo tocaba sus nuevos atributos.

Permítanme explicarles...

Al momento de caer aquel libro sobre la espalda de Lucy, activo un antiguo hechizo, que género que aquella hermosa rubia que tanto conocemos, fuera tomando rudeza en su suave y delicada piel, a su vez sus grandes atributos fueron transformándose hasta formar un cuerpo fornido y tosco, y la longitud y suavidad de su cabello tomaran aires más sencillos y simples, sus ropas tomaron la forma de algo destinado especialmente para aquel cuerpo… El resultado de todo esto fue un rubio guapo, fornido pero apariencia sencilla y despreocupada, que daban ese toque especial y atractivo en hombres como aquellos. Al mismo tiempo, Natsu también fue afectado, su piel ligeramente morena, un poco tosca por las batallas y aquellas heridas que solo un gran enemigo podría dejarle a nuestro Dragón Slayer se convirtieron, algo más delicado y suave, una piel de fragancia elegante, algo sutilmente atractivo que solo una gran mujer podría otorgarnos, su pecho de forma delicada y gentil tomo una forma voluptuosa y atractiva al igual que sus piernas y muslos que no se quedaban atrás, sus ojos tomaron la ternura de una bella chica y su cabello paso de algo alocado a una forma sedosa de un largo extenso…Su ropa, extrañamente no cambio, simplemente se ajustó a su cuerpo.

-"¡¿**PORQUE SUCEDIÓ ESTO**?!- Grito a los cuatro vientos "El" Heartfilia, Natsu seguía tocando su pecho…

Y así es como comienza una nueva aventura para nuestros magos...

...

* * *

Muy Buenas, aquí yo con mi primer historia loca, ¿Qué tal?, si es muy mala déjame un tomatazo en un review, o3o, los acepto, este fue un momento de inspiración realmente extraño, aun así gracias por leer este cap, esperad el siguiente bebes.

Dani-chan.


	2. Capitulo 1 - De mal en peor

Muy buenas Aquí yo reportándome, nuevo cap, veo que a muchos les gusto, muchas gracias por los reviews ;w; me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran, creí que iba a ser muy mala la historia, pero veo que no, y sí, como muchos se dieron cuenta me inspire en las imágenes del maestro Mashima de Gender Bender.

**¡Aviso!: La historia se relatara conforme a su ahora sexualidad.** Bueno sin más que decir...

¡Lancen el capítulo!...

* * *

**Capitulo 2- De mal en peor.**

* * *

-"Esto es el colmo, ¡no puedo creer que me convirtieras en esto!"- Le repetía él ahora joven Heartfilia a Natsu en plena calle.

-"Tranquilízate Lucy, Levy revertirá el hechizo o lo que sea que nos pasó"- Decía la despreocupada Dragneel caminando con sus brazos en la nuca.

-"Si tan solo no me hubiese quedado dormido me hubiera reído más por lo que les paso"- Menciono el pequeño Exceed con una pata en su boca, evitando reír a carcajadas.

-"¡Cállate Happy!"- Lucy en verdad andaba furioso, su tono de voz daba miedo siendo hombre.

-"Lo único bueno de esto fue que nos pagaron, ¿verdad Happy?"- Dijo Natsu

-"¡Aye Sir!"- respondió el gato azul.

Natsu sonreía, sus largos cabellos se mecían mientras el viento pasaba, en realidad ser mujer le sentaba muy bien...

-"Solo espero que Levy solucione esto pronto..."- Lucy solo suspiro.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos antes en la mansión, los alborotos de Natsu y Lucy, despertaron a Happy, obviamente este casi muere de la risa cuando se enteró, La señora anciana fue muy generosa al pagarles la misión, realmente ella no sabía que el libro se encontraba en su casa, así que se lo dio a los magos, para ayudarles a buscar una solución a su problema, Natsu y Lucy le agradecieron a la anciana, y partieron hacia el gremio.

* * *

-"Luuuucy, ¿porque nunca me dijiste que los pechos pesaban tanto?, Mi espalda se romperá"- Natsu caminaba de mala gana, y se movía mucho a cada paso, igualmente sus ENORMES atributos, Lucy detuvo sus pasos, realmente estaba muy pero muy enojado.

-"¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?, ¡No es que me agrade mucho ser Hombre!"- Lucy grito en plena calle, las personas les veían extraños, un hombre que pasaba por su lado le hablo.

-"Oye chico, no le grites a tu novia, eso no se hace"-

-"¡¿Pero que está diciendo?! No ve que soy una muje-..."- Natsu tapo la boca de Lucy con su mano, este trataba de gritar, Natsu solo le sonrió al hombre de forma encantadora.

-"T-tranquilo, son pequeños problemas, solo es un amigo"- Respondió la Dragneel, El hombre solo siguió su camino.

-"¿Pero qué haces?"- Le reclamo Lucy.

-"Quieres que las personas te crean ¿Loca?, digo, ¿Loco?, bueno ¡lo que sea!, esto me confunde"- Natsu volteo su mirada haciendo un puchero.  
-"Si serás..."- Lucy cerro sus ojos, y se calmó. -"Esta bien sigamos, casi llegamos al gremio"- "El" Heartfilia siguió caminando, Natsu detrás de él, Happy se posó en el hombro de Natsu.

-"Natsu, Lucy en verdad está enfadada"- Happy le hablo con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡No fue mi culpa!, Yo solo quería darle el libro erótico a Erza"- "La" Dragneel se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Happy se burló, Natsu le miro confundido.

"¿Porque te ríes ahora Happy?"

-"Es que... Siendo chica te ves muy sexy"- ... Natsu se quedó en silencio...

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo?!"- Natsu empezó a corretear claramente enojada el pequeño gato, este seguía riendo, Lucy soltó otro largo suspiro...

Ya habían llegado.

-"_Listo... Ahora, a entrar... Lenta y sigilosamente_"- Se dijo mentalmente "El" Heartfilia, Pero alguien se adelantó y golpeo la puerta del gremio con una patada.

-"¡YA LLEGAMOS!"- Grito la joven y hermosa Dragneel.

Lucy quedo en blanco, pues su plan de entrada sigilosa fallo.

-"¡Aye sir!"- Ahora entro Happy volando.

Todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio y viendo extraños... Pues no reconocían aquellas figuras en la puerta.

-"Amigos Ellos son Natsu y Lucy, ¡pero ahora cambiaron de sexo!"- Hablo el Exceed azul a los cuatro vientos, ahora el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. ...

**-"¡¿QUEEEE?!"- **

Grito todo el gremio de Fairy Tail al unísono, Cana escupió su cerveza, Gray dejo de desnudarse, Erza derramo su querido pastel de fresas, Gajeel dejó caer el pedazo de metal que estaba comiendo, Levy soltó su libro, Wendy quedo en blanco, en general... Todos estaban impactados, menos una albina.

-"Bienvenidos Natsu, Lucy..."- Hablo finalmente nuestra querida Mirajane, irradiando su hermosa sonrisa, todo el gremio instantáneamente cayó al suelo.

* * *

-"No puedo creerlo"- Mencionaba Gray cruzado de brazos, tratando de entender lo que Lucy relataba.

-"Me parece una historia extraña"- Decía Titania examinando a Lucy, este solo se sentía incómodo.

-"Lo mejor será investigar un poco, Lu-chan, ¿por casualidad Trajiste el Libro?"- Pregunta nuestra pequeña Levy.

-"Claro que si Levy-chan, aquí está"- Dijo Lucy entregándole el libro a su amiga.

-"Excelente, lo leeré un poco para entender, vuelvo enseguida"- Levy se retiró rápidamente.

-"Oigan Donde esta Salamander?"- Pregunto Gajeel por casualidad.

-"Mmmm dijo que volvería en unos minutos"- Respondió Cana tomando su barril.

-"Ay no..."- Susurro el Heartfilia, pues creía saber dónde fue Natsu.

-"¡¿PERO COMO DEMONIOS SE HACE ESTO?!"- Un gran grito femenino inundo el gremio.

-"Natsu..."- Dijeron al unísono los presentes.

Lucy rápidamente se levantó, y corrió inmediatamente de donde provenían los gritos, Erza, Gray, Mira y Happy le perseguían, llegando finalmente... Al baño.

El Heartfilia abrió la puerta rápidamente, sonrojándose por aquel espectáculo armado por la Dragneel, se encontraba de pie, frente al inodoro, con sus pantalones abajo, exponiendo su trasero, Natsu se encontraba realmente frustrado, Lucy por su parte seguía en la puerta sosteniendo la perilla, si flequillo oculto sus ojos, y el tono carmesí en sus mejillas seguían presentes, Natsu volteo su rostro topándose con el de Lucy, un silencio se hizo presente.

-"... Lucy... ¿Cómo se supone que debo orinar?"- Dijo la Dragneel con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Unas risas fuera del baño se hicieron presentes. El Heartfilia soltó otro gran suspiro, hoy no era su día.

-"Dale Lucy, ayuda a la damisela en peligro"- Dijo Gray burlonamente cruzado de brazos, Cana, Mira y Happy rieron ante lo dicho, a Lucy le salió una venita en su frente.

-"P-porque demonios no puedo apuntar bien… ¡Argh! Me rindo…"-

Hablo la chica de pelo rosa realmente frustrada y enojada, Lucy entro al baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta y se hizo delante la Dragneel, mirándose cara a cara, Lucy sabía lo que hacía, después de todo siempre fue mujer, obviamente era más alto y fornido, el Heartfilia apunto con su dedo al inodoro, precisamente a la taza.

-"Debes sentarte"- Hablo el rubio.

Natsu solo hizo lo que Lucy le dijo sin rezongar, sentándose en la fría taza, este se erizo un poco por el tacto, el rubio de forma inconsciente se ruborizo, algo realmente extraño para Lucy, pues siempre fue mujer y no debería sentir vergüenza por ver a otra, su cuerpo de hombre estaba empezando a actuar raro.

_"¿Qué demonios me está ocurriendo_?" Pensaba Lucy evitando ver a Natsu.

-"Maldición, que molesto es esto"- Soltó Natsu en un puchero, Lucy volteo su rostro ya para salir, estaba muy sonrojado y pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, igualmente pensamientos "extraños" vagaban por su mente, en verdad… Extraños.

Un flash de una peculiar cámara inundo el lugar, los responsables de esto cerraron la puerta.

-"Bien hecho Gray, ¡esto será una bomba!"- Dijo Cana riendo, pronto todos verían la escena vergonzosa de Natsu y el pobre de Lucy.

El sexy rubio que se encontraba ya hastiado de todo esto, llego al límite de su paciencia, si bien ya se había calmado su extraño sonrojo y horrible sensación en su cuerpo, ahora estaba desbordando su enojo, Natsu le miro extraña, pues era raro ver a Lucy tan ahora enojado. La puerta del preciado baño cayó al suelo por la patada que le propino el Heartfilia, el nombrado salió con un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"¡¿Podrían dejar de actuar como unos críos?!- Hablo Lucy con una voz de ultratumba, su rostro era aún más temible que el de Titania, Cana y Gray sudaron frio, Natsu soltó una risilla por lo que estaba viendo.

-"T-tranquilízate L-Lucy, solo bromeábamos"- Dijo el Fullbuster moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

-"Cálmate rubiecito"- Le susurro Cana al oído de forma seductora, abrazando por el cuello a Lucy, este se sintió un poco incómodo por la cercanía de la Castaña, pero gracias a esto se tranquilizó poco a poco.

Unas figuras aparecieron frente a ellos.

-"Que bien que están aquí"- Dijo un pequeño anciano junto a una peli azul apodada "enana".

-"Maestro…"- Susurro Lucy.

-"Vamos Natsu, Lucy, necesito hablar con ustedes"- Finalizo Macarov dirigiéndose a la barra del gremio.

Natsu por su parte ajustaba sus pantalones, Lucy simplemente emprendió camino tras el maestro, parece que aquel hechizo que les afecto a los dos, era más grave de lo que parecía.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban frente al maestro, algunos curiosos estaban cerca también, el maestro se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados y sentado en la barra, típico de él, ya llevaban ahí un par de minutos, Lucy estaba un poco impaciente y Natsu simplemente jugaba con sus senos.

La que rompió aquel silencio fue la pequeña Levy.

-"Mira Lu-chan, Natsu, esto es más grave de lo que parece, este hechizo es realmente extraño, y para deshacerlo no se sabe exactamente qué se debe hacer, en el libro no hay mucho contenido, solo quien habla un poco de quien hizo el libro y su hechizo"- Decía la Mcgarden, los presentes escuchaban con atención, mas Lucy quien estaba harta de ese cuerpo. –"Así que por la solución no hemos de preocuparnos, Si existe forma de revertirlo, el problema es que solo el creador lo sabe"- Lucy bufo, y Natsu miraba sorprendido.

-"¿Estás diciendo que debemos simplemente buscar al creador del libro y ya?- Pregunto ahora la Dragneel surcando una sonrisa, pues parecía fácil. Levy asintió pero no muy convincente, y eso lo noto él rubio, había más en el problema.

-"¿Eso no es todo verdad Levy-chan?"- Pregunto Lucy cruzado de brazos, la chica asintió nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo decir el verdadero problema. –"Dinos Levy-chan, por favor"- Dijo el Heartfilia.

-"B-bueno el verdadero problema radica en… B-bueno"- Balbuceaba la pequeña, el Maestro hablo por ella.

-"Si no revierten el hechizo en menos de 72 horas, se quedaran así para siempre…"- Todos quedaron sorprendidos, realmente sorprendidos…

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se supone que debo ir al baño y sentarme para siempre?!"- Grito la Dragneel frente a todos, los hombres pervertidos que estaban por ahí se sonrojaron al imaginarse a "Flamita" en esa situación.

Lucy se encontraba impactada internamente, pues no imaginaba su vida siendo hombre.

-"Otra cosa mocosos…"- Dijo el maestro tomando un pequeño suspiro. –"A medida que pase el tiempo, surgirán ciertos cambios, como su forma de pensar y actuar, se amoldaran a su cuerpo ahora, eso decía el libro, ¿verdad Levy?"- Pregunto el maestro mirando a Levy, la pequeña asintió

Lucy y Natsu callaron por unos minutos, los demás del gremio les miraban con cierta lastima.

-"No has tenido pensamientos extraños, ¿verdad Lucy?"- El Fullbuster pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, los demás integrantes del gremio rieron ante lo dicho.

-"¡Qué demonios dices Gray!"- El Heartfilia grito, pero aun así recordó aquel sentimiento extraño hace un momento en el baño, tenía razón lo que dijo el Maestro, debía controlarse.

-"Bien ahora tengo una opinión"- Dijo Titania. –"Es extraño llamarles por su nombre mientras se ven así"- Erza llevo su mano al mentón, los presentes asintieron ante lo dicho, pues tenía razón.

-"Tienes razón Erza, deberían tener otro nombre temporal, pues mientras revierten el hechizo"- Hablo la albina que atendía la barra.

-"¿Y como que nombre deberíamos tener?"- Pregunto el rubio cruzado de brazos, Natsu le apoyaba.

-"Bien empecemos por Natsu"- Hablo Cana.

-"Yo digo que debería llamarse mmm, Natsu…mi?, Natsumi"- Hablo la pequeña Wendy.

-"Es un lindo nombre para alguien tan horrible como Natsu"- Dijo Gray burlonamente.

-"¡Oye!"- Grito la Dragneel.

-"Bien será Natsumi"- Dijo Erza, los demás asintieron. –"Bien ahora el turno es de Lucy"-

-"Bueno, algo como… ¿Lucio?"- Menciono Mira, a los demás les bajaba una gotita por su cabeza.

-"Ese nombre es muy… extraño para un hombre Mira."- Dijo Lucy riendo nervioso.

-"Que les parece algo como ¿Lucky?"- Dijo ahora Titania.

-"Ese esta mejor"- Mencionaron en el gremio.

-"Bien ese será tu nombre ahora"- Y sin más, los curiosos se retiraron del lugar, pues no tenían más que escuchar.

-"Bueno Natsu..mi, será mejor prepararnos para buscar a el creador del libro"- Dijo el Heartfilia, Natsu asintió.

* * *

El rubio se dirigió con Levy, quien le decía exactamente lo que había en el libro, este escuchaba atentamente, Natsu por su parte solo fue a comer a la barra, estaba hambrienta.

Una vez Levy le explico a "Lucky" que hacer, este le sonrió de forma encantadora y recibió el libro devuelta.

-"Muchas gracias Levy-chan, te lo agradezco"- Dijo el rubio tomando las manos de la nombrada, la chica se ruborizo por la acción del Heartfilia, aunque era su amiga realmente, su faceta de hombre la traía de cierto modo. El hombre de ojos rojos veía la escena fastidiado, si, era Gajeel.

-"Bien en marcha Natsu-mi"- Dijo Lucy, saliendo del gremio rumbo a su hogar, la mañana siguiente empezaría su viaje.

-"Bien"- Respondió la Dragneel saliendo junto a él rubio.

Levy se acercó al maestro, este le observaba, la chica le diría algo.

-"Maestro, ¿porque no les dijo toda la información acerca del libro?"- Pregunto la chica, pues el anciano no les dijo todo. –"Deberíamos decirles "eso" antes de que se vayan."- Finalizo la chica.

-"Bueno, es mejor enterarse por sí mismo"- Dijo el maestro para luego retirarse.

La peli azul solo suspiro, el Dragón Slayer de Hierro llego a su lado.

-"Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que no les dijeron?"- Pregunto el chico.

-"Bueno…"- La chica tomo un poco de aire.

…

–"El hechizo solo funciona si las dos personas se aman mutuamente…"-

…

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué tal?, si lo sé, mucho blablablá, pero pronto vendrá lo bueno :3, esto era como introductorio, o algo así, espero no haberlos decepcionado, cada semana veré si puedo subir un cap, gracias por leer, Si les gusto el cap dejarme un review, si no les gusto, también dejadme un review :3, ok no, nos leemos a la próxima.

Dani-chan.


End file.
